


Pardonné

by cloudy_reality



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Joel (The Last of Us) Dies, Joel d scene, Joel pov, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_reality/pseuds/cloudy_reality
Summary: Le point de vue de Joel sur sa dernière conversation avec Ellie et la scène de sa mort.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 1





	Pardonné

Je l'ai fait pour toi et moi, Ellie. Nous deux, face au monde entier. Si je t'ai menti, c'est car je savais que tu m'en voudrais.   
  
  
Ce fut mes pensées, cette nuit là. Les mots d'Ellie m'avaient fait énormément de mal. Mais elle allait essayer de me pardonner. C'était déjà bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais merde, mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais c'était pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer. Impossible de fermer l'œil, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux était en train de s'éloigner. De plus en plus. Est-ce qu'elle me haïssait ? Oui, sûrement. Aurais-je pu deviner que c'était lors de cette soirée que j'allais échanger mes derniers mots avec elle ? Non, sûrement pas.  
  


Mais pourtant...  
  


Pourtant...  
  


Tommy, réveille toi...  
  


Ca fait mal.  
  


Mon sang chaud dégoulinait de mon visage, et la douleur de ma jambe semblait si lointaine. Je ne la sentait plus. Impossible de me relever, tout mon corps était engourdi, tandis que ce foutu club de golf s'abattait encore et encore sur mon corps et mon visage meurtris. J'avais seulement la force de hurler, je pouvais presque entendre mes os craquer à chaque coup. Mes appels à l'aide diminuaient, je pouvais seulement pousser de faibles grognements de douleur maintenant.  
Je ne pouvais pas mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ellie...  
Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, mes forces me quittaient. D'horribles acouphènes me vrillaient les tympans, mais j'entendais aussi autre chose...Les amis de cette fille s'étaient déplacés. J'entendais des cris.  
  
  
«Joel...Joel lève-toi putain...!» Supplia la voix déchirée d'Ellie. J'aurais aimé ouvrir les yeux mais je n'en avais plus la force. Sa voix semblait si loin...Ouais, à des kilomètres. Elle était venue pour moi. Ma petite fille ne me haïssait pas.  
  
  
«JOEL !! Non...non fais pas ça...!» Fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. Et ma dernière pensée fut le sourire radieux d'Ellie pour son quinzième anniversaire.  
  


Je l'ai fait pour toi et moi. Car dans mon cœur, tu es ma fille.  
  


La guillotine de la mort s'abattit d'un coup violent sur ma nuque. Prends soin d'elle, petit frère.


End file.
